


Turn off

by emo_lonrr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, UninterestedSherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_lonrr/pseuds/emo_lonrr
Summary: How Sherlock is interested in John.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	Turn off

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know what I am writing about.

John saw Sherlock lick his lips while glancing at his crotch. Taking a hint, he stepped closer to Sherlock, pinned his hand to the side and hovered close to his lips, as if telling Sherlock to kiss him if he wants. 

Sherlock leans in and brushes his lips against John's lips. John tries to kiss him but Sherlock pulls away. He looks down and sees John hard but when he sees his own there isn't even a lump in his pants.


End file.
